The Vampire Guardian
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: Optimus is sparkmate to Sry and now Bumblebee's the guardian of their three prime kids. But the bad thing is he turns into a vampire and with The Fallen wanting to kill the three kids. Bumblebee will do anything to protect them.


Disclam: Same thing I say in my other fanfics.

Rating: T for violance.

Special thanks to: My two awesome RPing friends on DA. They gave me this idea for the fanfic, I just did the typing.

Oh yeah! Just in time for Halloween. Have a spooky Halloween everybody!

* * *

It was a rainy day. Bumblebee was sitting in the drizzling rain, he found it pretty relaxing. Then the rain started to get a little heavier. Diamond came out in the rain.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Diamond asked.

"Relaxing." Bumblebee answered. They heard a loud thunder, booming across the rainy sky. Bumblebee transformed and lets Diamond in, then they went back to the base.

"You've been here for two years now and you stand out in the rain WITH a storm coming."

"It really doesn't happen on Cybertron. So, I kinda like it." Bumblebee wanted to learn more about this interesting planet. Diamond smiled and shook her head.

"Still curious?" Diamond asked.

"Yup." Bumblebee made it sound like he was laughing. Diamond tried to hold her's in. They got back to the base, Diamond got out and Bumblebee transformed. But he was soaking wet, Steph came in and giggled.

"Again?" She asked.

"Again." Bumblebee sighed. Bumblebee transformed back into his alt mode and drove to somewhere else. Steph got a leaf blower out to dry Bumblebee off with. She followed him way into the back of the base. Then she blower dried him, he relaxed and didn't move much.

"You OK, 'Bee?" Steph asked, turning the blower down.

"Yeah." Bumblebee answered. It only took Steph a few minutes to get Bumblebee dry. He transformed into robot mode, then looked around the strange room. Bumblebee saw a box, he went to it and opened it. There were fangs in there.

"What kind of fangs are those?" Steph asked.

"Don't know. Their not from an animal, but they look like......vampire fangs." Bumblebee took one out.

"Don't be silly. Vampires aren't real." Steph chuckled.

"But there are vampires on Cybertron." Bumblebee said.

"But there can't be any down here.......Are there?"

"I can't sense their dark aura. But they only come out at night. Don't worry, their can't be any down here." Bumblebee put the fang back and closed the box up. They went out of the room and into the middle of the base. Then they saw a blue and red Transformer, sleeping on the floor.

"Primus must be very tired for him to sleep on the floor." Steph went to Primus. Bumblebee woke him up, Primus turned halfway over and saw Bumblebee with Steph.

"Hey guys." He smiled while sitting up. Bumblebee helped him up.

"Tired?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. Been working on the computers for an hour." Primus yawned. He went to his room to recharge. Diamond came in the base and asked Bumblebee,

"It's clear outside now. Want to go for a drive?"

"Sure." Bumblebee transformed.

"Wanna come, Steph?" Diamond asked.

"No thanks. I'm kinda tired." Steph went into her room. Diamond got in Bumblebee and they drive off into the night. Bumblebee drove on the highway, he saw a black and red Dodge Charger, then slowed down.

"What's wrong?" Diamond asked.

"That's not a normal car nor Transformer." Bumblebee knew something wasn't right about the Charger. He did a little test, he drove past the Charger to see if it's even a Transformer. It clipped Bumblebee's back bumper, he couldn't get control back and ran off the highway. He rolled down a grassy hill and stopped at the bottom. He got Diamond out and transformed.

"You OK?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah." Bumblebee got up. Diamond ran far away from the battlefield. The Charger transformed and it was a vampire, Bumblebee got his cannon out. The vampire charged at him, Bumblebee moved quickly to the side. He knew they can be powerful, so he called for back-up.

"BUMBLEBEE! LOOK OUT!" Diamond yelled. Bumblebee turned but his arm was held to his back.

"It's been fun, but I don't like to play with my food." It snickered. Bumblebee couldn't do anything since his cannon was on his back. He closed his eyes, then heard a huge cannon go off. Optimus got the call and brought the rest of the Autobots. The vampire wasn't ready to take on stronger 'Bots, it ran away into the night. Ratchet went down and checked on Bumblebee, Primus went down also.

"Bumblebee, your alright!" Primus was glad the young mech didn't get hurt. Bumblebee checked his neck for any bite marks, but didn't have any. He sighed in relief.

"What on Cybertron was that thing anyway?" Ratchet looked at where the Transformer ran off.

"It was a vampire. I told you their real." Bumblebee leaned on a huge tree.

"Lets head back to the base before it comes back." Optimus transformed. Diamond ran back.

"You OK?" She was worried.

"Yeah, it didn't bite me. I was lucky this time." Bumblebee looked out on the field. He transformed and opened the doors for Diamond.

"So, vampires are real. But only as Transformers." Diamond got in.

"I'm more surprised than you, Diamond." Primus was surprised and worried at the same time. Bumblebee closed the doors, buckled Diamond in and searched for a way to get out. The Autobots transformed and followed Bumblebee, then saw a road. They drove on it and it was a back way to the base. They went in the base and went to their rooms. Diamond got out of Bumblebee.

"I still can't believe we saw a robot vampire." Diamond was a little scared.

"They won't go after you. They go after Transformers who are alive, and I'm going to get bit if I'm not careful." Bumblebee knew he was in danger. Primus told him not to worry about it. Bumblebee transformed and picks Diamond up.

"Bumblebee, you seem kinda shaken." Primus transformed.

"Me? Shaken? Nah, I'm brave. Nothing scares me."

"Everybody have fears, 'Bee. It's OK to admit it." Primus puts one hand on Bumblebee's left shoulder.

"Now that you mentioned it. I am kinda scared." Bumblebee had a scared tone to his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow." Diamond kissed Bumblebee's left cheek. Bumblebee puts Diamond down and walks to his room with Primus and Diamond following him.

"You know, it'd be cool if Bumblebee turned into a vampire." Diamond looked at Primus.

"Maybe, but he might try to kill the Autobots."

"True, true. But still."

"Diamond, the Autobots would try to kill me." Bumblebee gave Diamond a not so happy look.

"Your forgetting about Sry, Light, Sky and the others. They can help you."

"Um, Diamond. When someone is new at being a vampire, they get outta control." Bumblebee sighed. He opened the door to their room and sat on his chair near his desk. He puts Diamond on the desk then Steph came in.

"Hey guys. I heard what happen. You alright?" Steph asked them. They all nobbed, she went to Bumblebee, he picked her up and put her on his desk.

"So, 'Bee. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Bumblebee answered. Steph giggled.

"OK, enough with the jokes. What really happened?"

"Steph, I'm not joking. I did get attacked by a vampire."

"....Then...what you said was true?"

"Yes. I told you their real." Bumblebee sighed. Steph thought it wasn't true.

"So, the fangs in the box are real? I thought they were fake."

"Fangs in a box?" Primus and Diamond looked at Steph with one eyebrow up.

"Should we show you?" Steph asked. Primus and Diamond nobbed. Bumblebee picks Steph and Diamond up and puts them on his shoulder. He gets up and walks to the back of the base, Primus followed. While he walked, he felt like a shadow went past him. Bumblebee took his mind off of it and kept walking to the back. He got their and they saw two boxes now, Bumblebee opened the new one up and saw claws in it.

"This can't be right. Who is a vampire hunter?" Bumblebee shook his head in disbelief. He puts Diamond and Steph down on the floor. Then felt like a shadow went past him again, he turned around and saw nothing.

"BUMBLEBEE! BEHIND YOU!" Primus cried out. Bumblebee turned but gets headlocked by a shadow. Luckily, Ironhide followed them. He shot the shadow which made it leave.

"What on Cybertron just happened?" Bumblebee turned around.

"Don't know. But be thankful I followed you guys." Ironhide patted Bumblebee on the head.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Bumblebee pointed at the two boxes.

"No. I didn't even know the base had an extra room back here." Ironhide said. He went back to the other part of the base. Bumblebee, Diamond, Steph and Primus stayed in the back and looked at the two boxes.

"If Ironhide isn't the one. Then who is?" Bumblebee looked at the boxes for a label. He closed one of them and looked under it and saw a label. He pulled it off and looked at it.

"These are Wasp's. He went hunting." Bumblebee sighed.

"So we have a vampire hunter on our side?" Diamond asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm afraid so. We should be getting back, guys." Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors. Steph and Diamond got in, Primus transformed then they drove off. But they noticed the temperature dropped, it was room temperatrue, now it's -10. Bumblebee and Primus drove faster, then Bumblebee almost hit Optimus' leg but stopped in time. Primus almost hit Bumblebee but stopped.

"Sorry........about........that.....Optimus." Bumblebee panted. Primus transformed.

"Lets......never EVER....go back there....again." Primus sat down.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked. Primus got up.

"Dad, you might think this is crazy but the vampires are down here." Primus said.

"Vampires? This can't be. I thought they were gone." Optimus' optics widen.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Primus asked.

"They can't survive without any Transformers to feed on. And with no Transformers on Cybertron, they should've died. But I don't understand how they survived." Optimus couldn't believe it.

"How can we kill them? One attacked Bumblebee but luckily, it didn't bite him. There has to be a way to get rid of them, dad."

"We can't do anything. The four things that can kill them is sunlight, starvation, vampire hunters and the Gods. Nothing else will bring them down, unless if some of them still have dead sparks."

"Dead sparks?" Bumblebee woundered what that was.

"Dead sparks are what in new vampires, it's a second chance to turn back to normal. If you been a vampire for long enough, the dead spark will set itself free. That's when you turn into a real vampire." Optimus explained some more.

"Didn't you have a book about them?" Diamond asked. Optimus went to get the book. He came back after a minute and gave them the book.

"It might come in handy if you want to know more about them. And be careful." Optimus went back into his room. Bumblebee transformed and started walking to his room. Primus, Diamond and Steph followed.

"What are you going to do?" Primus asked Bumblebee.

"I'm going to study more about vampires." Bumblebee answered. They went into their room, Bumblebee sat on his chair, puts the book on the desk then started reading. Primus, Diamond and Steph watched him read until they fell asleep, which was two hours later. Bumblebee got tired, closed the book up, moved it out the way then accidentally falls into recharge on the desk.

It was 8:00 AM, everybody got up, all expect Bumblebee. Primus went to him and shoke him awake.

"Mmm.....mmmm....What?" Bumblebee was still half asleep. Primus helped him up.

"You OK?" He asked but Bumblebee fell right back into recharge. Primus gave him one good wake up slap then he woke up.

"You didn't have to do that." Bumblebee put his right hand on his right cheek.

"You can't sleep while on the job. And good morning." Primus grinned. Bumblebee smiled, stretched and looked around, but didn't see Diamond and Steph.

"Where did Diamond and Steph go?" Bumblebee asked Primus.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. But they told their parents what happened and didn't want them to be here. So, their with their family now."

"Aw man. I didn't even get a chance to say good bye." Bumblebee sighed. He was suppose to protect Steph and Diamond but their parents were very worried about them. Primus pats him on the back.

"Don't be sad. Their still part of the team." Primus tried to cheer Bumblebee up, but couldn't. Bumblebee shrugged then went out the room. Optimus went to him.

"Bumblebee, we've found a Decepticon signal in an abandoned warehouse. Jazz and Ironhide will be your partners." Optimus told Bumblebee his mission for today. Jazz and Ironhide cam out, they transformed and went out to find the signal. Bumblebee was going a little faster than Jazz and Ironhide.

"Yo, 'Bee! Slow down!" Jazz shouted. Bumblebee slowed down a bit, he wanted to get the Decepticon before it kills anyone. They got to the abandoned warehouse, transformed and walked in it.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't a Decepticon be attacking people?" Ironhide looked at Jazz with a confused look.

"Yeah but don't let your guard down. Who knows who or what we're up against." Jazz got his gun out, Bumblebee and Ironhide got their cannons ready. They investigated the warehouse with caution. Bumblebee was looking around until he stepped in something pink. He touched it and it was energon, he looked to the side of him and saw the remains of a Transformer. Bumblebee jumped a little but shook it off. Ironhide and Jazz went to him and were in shock.

"This.....this isn't a Decepticon if it can do this." Jazz said. The armor was almost ripped off. Ironhide went to it and saw bite marks on the lower torso.

"We have to get out, now." Ironhide transformed. Bumblebee was about to transform but gets tackled by a black and red Transformer. Ironhide shot it in the side, Jazz got a pipe with a sharp tip and stabbed the Transformer in the sparkchamber. Bumblebee got out of it's grip and was glad it didn't bite him. The vampire was on the ground. Bumblebee saw it's dead spark come out of it.

"Oooh, this cannot be good." Jazz backed away from the vampire. It got up, took the pipe out of it's chest and got it's cannon out.

"LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Bumblebee transformed and sped off. Jazz and Ironhide transformed and sped off with him, but the vampire was faster. They got out of the warehouse and sped back to the base. They got to the base but Bumblebee wasn't paying attention and hit the door, which sent out a loud knock. A goldish colored femme, who can transform into a 2010 Mustang, opened the door.

"Sorry about that, Light. Just running away from another vampire." Bumblebee transformed.

"It's OK, but you did scare Sky." Light sighed. Bumblebee apologized again and went inside the base to calm Sky down. Sky, a very young femme who can transform into a deep sky blue Bugatti Veyron, ran out and saw Bumblebee, she jumps on him and hugs him. Optimus came and Sky got off of Bumblebee.

"Did you find the Decepticon?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"That wasn't a Decepticon. That was a vampire and I nearly got killed." Bumblebee was horrified. Optimus feared for his family and also his team. Nova came out and hugged Bumblebee.

"Oh, honey. I'm glad your OK." She then kissed him. She transforms into a pink and white Plymouth Prowler and is Bumblebee's mate.

"I'm OK, Nova. A vampire came after us but we're alright." Bumblebee hugged her. She smiled at him and calmed down. Sry came to check on everybody.

"Are you OK, guys?" She asked Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide. They nobbed. Bumblebee went into his room and read the book some more. Primus went in.

"Your still reading that book?" Primus asked.

"Yeah. I haven't finished it yet." Bumblebee looked over at Primus, then went back to reading the book. Primus got worried about Bumblebee because he's like a big brother to him and his sisters. Bumblebee looked at Primus again, but this time with a smile.

"I'm going to be alright, Primus."

"But what if they kill you? The team wouldn't be the same without you."

"Listen, I'm a strong warrior and so are you. Sometimes in life, you just have to move on." Bumblebee closed the book up and stood up.

"........I know me, Sky and Light didn't tell you but..........Your like a big brother to us. It wouldn't be fair if you died." Primus started crying. He went to his bed and sat on it. Bumblebee didn't say anything after that. He thought Primus wanted to be alone, he went out of the room.

_Me? A big brother to them? Why didn't they tell me sooner?_ Bumblebee thought to himself. He went to the main part of the base and saw Lennox.

"Hey. Why so down, 'Bee?" Lennox asked Bumblebee.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Bumblebee leaned against the wall. Lennox shrugged then went back to work. Bumblebee sighed then looked at the window, and saw a pitch black Transformer. Bumblebee's optics widen in fear, he ran in the hallway and tried to get to the basement. But he runs into Jazz.

"Bumblebee? Why are you running?" Jazz got up then helped Bumblebee up.

"The...the....there's...a...a vampire....ou...outside." Bumblebee was terrified. Jazz went to the main room and went outside. Bumblebee followed Jazz half way there. Jazz turns around.

"See? There's no vampires out here, 'Bee. I think you just need to rest." Jazz went back inside and pats Bumblebee on the back. The last thing Bumblebee wants is for the others to think he's going crazy. Bumblebee went back in his room with a worried look. He leaned against the wall and saw that Primus fell asleep on the bed. Bumblebee looks up at the ceiling and was thinking why they just want him and nobody else. Bumblebee thought about it for a while then Light comes in.

"Are you OK, 'Bee?" She was worried about Bumblebee.

"Yeah. Just got a lot on my processor now." Bumblebee's optics were still wide.

"Bumblebee, you seem scared. Wanna talk about it?" Light puts her right hand on Bumblebee's left shoulder. Bumblebee didn't want to talk about it, he's been through a lot of things. Light sighed then walked out of the room. Bumblebee feared that he put the whole team in danger, but there was something that was troubling him even more.

"Why do they only come after me?" That was the real question. Bumblebee remembered the time where him, Jazz and Ironhide fought the vampire. It only attacked him, not Jazz nor Ironhide. Bumblebee's processor was running hot from all the thinking. He then walked out of his room and to Wasp's room. Bumblebee opened the door to Wasp's room and went in, he saw Wasp on his chair, reading a book.

"Excuse me, Wasp. Can you answer my question?" Bumblebee was hoping that Wasp will help him out.

"Sure. What's the question?"

"You know much about vampires, right? Why do they only come after me?"

"Did you fight with one by any chance?"

"I really didn't fight it. It attacked me and I tried to shoot it but couldn't."

"Then it's waiting for the right time. Your it's target and your leading him to the base." Wasp had a troubled look on his face. Bumblebee knew it wouldn't be a good idea for him to be around anyone. He thanked Wasp and left the room, he went back to his room and saw Primus sitting on the bed.

"I heard everything and please don't go 'Bee."

"It's coming after me so that it'll eat the others. I'm not letting that happen."

"Bumblebee, we can try to make it stop."

"Primus, there's no way to do that. I have to go somwhere else." Bumblebee had a serious tone to his voice now. Primus really didn't want Bumblebee to go but he couldn't stop him. Bumblebee then had second thoughts but wanted to lead the vampire away. Primus put his right hand on Bumblebee's right shoulder.

"You know, I think we have a cloning machine here somewhere." Primus had a smile.

"Didn't they throw that out two weeks ago?"

"........Rrrrrriiiiight. Then how are we going to lead the vampire away?" Primus facepalmed. Bumblebee looked outside and saw that the sun was still out.

"C'mon, Primus. I have a plan." Bumblebee went outside and transformed.

"What kind of plan is it?"

"We're going to give this metal bat a death sunburn." Bumblebee knew this plan has to work. Primus got Jazz and Ironhide, they transformed and followed Bumblebee.

_Hope you'll be alright, guys._ Primus was already worried. Bumblebee lead Jazz and Ironhide back to the same warehouse. They entered it once again and transformed.

"Bumblebee. What kind of insane plan do you have now?" Ironhide sighed. Bumblebee went closer and whispered to them.

"We're going to kill this bat by burning it in the sunlight." Bumblebee had a smirk. Jazz and Ironhide nobbed then they waited.

It was an hour later, nothing came up.

"Nice try, scout." Ironhide facepalmed.

"He's just trying to get rid of this vampire so it won't hurt the team." Jazz crossed his arms and had an annoyed look.

"Guys, lets just go." Bumblebee turns his back and walked to the exit. Then he felt something grab his neck. The vampire appeared and was choking Bumblebee. Ironhide punched it in the back but it was no use, him and Jazz used both of their weapons together to blast the vampire outside. When the vampire was outside, Ironhide pinned it down and it started to get weak. Ironhide lets it go and they watched the vampire turn into soot.

"That crazy plan worked after all." Ironhide smiled at Bumblebee. They transformed and headed back to the base. Bumblebee was glad he got that over with, now everybody can relax. They got to the base, they transformed and entered the base.

"Finally. Now we can go back to work without any worrys." Bumblebee leaned his back against the wall. Jazz and Ironhide went back to work, Primus went to Bumblebee.

"Did it work?" Primus asked.

"Like a charm." Bumblebee winked. Primus smiled and was relieved. Bumblebee went to another room to do some work. Bumblebee felt something cold on his back, he turned around but didn't see anything. He went back to walking to a broken computer but gets punched in the stomach. Bumblebee fell on the floor, he was in a lot of pain. Then he gets kicked in the face. Wasp came and knew what was going on. Bumblebee got up and the beating stopped. Bumblebee's stomach had a medium sized crack in it and he was leaking energon. Wasp picked him up and rushed him to the medic bay. He saw Ratchet coming out of the medic bay.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee needs help!" Wasp shouted. He went to Ratchet and gave him Bumblebee. Ratchet rushed Bumblebee in. Sky came and went to Wasp.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bumblebee got beat up but I don't know how." Wasp was worried about Bumblebee. Primus came and picked Sky up.

"What happened? I heard a lot of banging." Primus looked at Wasp. He didn't answer Primus. Bumblebee yelled because his stomach was in overwhelming pain. Ratchet tried his best to numb the pain, it only went down to a level 5 pain. Primus puts Sky down and went in but stopped because he couldn't go in now. He was very worried about Bumblebee. Wasp and Sky went back to their rooms but Primus stood infront of the closed door.

It was four hours later, Ratchet came out.

"Is he OK?" Primus asked with tears in his optics.

"He'll be fine. He's in some pain right now but you can see him. Just don't touch him." Ratchet stood aside and lets Primus go in. Primus went in and saw Bumblebee on a bed. He went to Bumblebee and was crying.

"What's........wrong?" Bumblebee asked Primus in a weak voice. Primus wiped his tears away.

"Nothing. Tell me what happened."

"I....don't know......how th-this......happened." Bumblebee's voice was a little messed up but Primus understood what he said. Bumblebee's stomach had a little crack in it now, Ratchet came in.

"You can heal him." Ratchet pats Primus' back. Primus put his hand over Bumblebee's chest, blue waves went over Bumblebee's body. Bumblebee's stomach didn't have a crack in it anymore, the inside was sealed and his wires were fixed. Bumblebee sits up and smiled at Primus. He shakes Primus' hand and thanked him. Then he had a worried look on his face.

"When I was getting beaten up, that was a vampire. They somehow, have a few abilities of their own. And that one can turn invisible." Bumblebee was more worried than before.

"But can't we burn it in the sun?" Primus asked.

"Yes, but this one is stronger than the other one. Guess we have another job for Wasp." Bumblebee got up. Bumblebee looked outside and saw the sun going down. He went to his room and laid on his bed to go into recharge while everybody was working.

It was 4:34 AM, Bumblebee was sleeping on his bed while Primus was sleeping in his bed. A shadow went into their room and quietly went to Bumblebee, the four gaps in between the vampire's upper and lower set of teeth. Were where it's fangs are, they burt out of it's gums. Bumblebee woke up and his optics got small when he saw the vampire, he tried to yell but it put it's right hand over his mouth.

"Now, for our revenge." The vampire chuckled. It bit Bumblebee on the neck and was sucking his energon out. Bumblebee shot a blast at the wall and it woke Primus up. The vampire almost drained Bumblebee. Primus shot the vampire, everybody heard the blast and rushed to the room. When they got there, the vampire was gone and Primus was on the right side of Bumblebee's bed, crying.

"I-i-it.....k-killed.....Bu-Bu-Bumblebee." Primus cried.

To be continued...


End file.
